Walk In The Woods
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: Antauri x OC one-shot! (Antauri/Sailum fluffies) Warning: DEATH AND SMALL AMOUNT IF BLOOD. No like, no read. Summary and title suck :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I couldn't help but write a Sailum x Antauri story. They are both humans in this story. (Antauri may be a bit OOC, just to let ya know)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story.**

**Warning: This story contains blood and** **death. No like, no read**.

Sailum and Antauri were taking a walk in a forest. Sailum considered it "a date," so she dressed like how she would for a forest date. A T-shirt and jeans. She galloped across the pine needles, which crunched under her sneakers. Antauri followed behind, smiling all the while.

They made it to a place where lots of tree stumps sat, axes stuck in them. Some littered the floor,

chunks of lumber stuck on a few of them.

Antauri stopped Sailum from bouncing around. He didn't want her hurt, and didn't know what to do if she did get hurt. She was one of the people he held closest to his heart, and never wanted to lose her. He ran his fingers through his silver and black hair, placing a hand in front of Sailum.

"We must be careful. Axes are all over the ground, so watch your step."

Sailum saluted playfully, and walked on. But as she walked, her foot tapped. Then the other. She started to gallop. "Sailum-" Antauri tried to warn her, but it was too late. She stumbled over a tree root, letting out a distressed yelp before landing with a thud.

Antauri's eyes went wide as he fell to his knees. "S-Sailum..."

Sailum smiled weakly and placed her hands on the handle of the ax that she fell on. "Pull it out..."

Antauri felt himself do something he had never done before. His eyes welled up with tears. "Pull it out Antauri..." Hot tears streamed down his face as he placed his hands over hers, pulling out the ax. Warm blood gushed out of the wound in her chest, flowing onto Antauri's hand.

Sailum placed a hand on Antauri's cheek, and he held it there. He placed his forehead to Sailum's, sobbing. "Please... Don't go Sailum..." He shut his eyes tight. "I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

Sailum leaned up slightly, and made their noses make contact. "Antauri..." She wrapped her arms around him. "I.. I lo... I lo... I... Love... You..." She kissed Antauri passionately, with every ounce of life she had left. She fell back down, and shut her eyes.

"Goodbye... My love..." She choked up a red bubble of blood. The bubble popped as her body went limp. Antauri held her limp body in his arms.

"Sailum? Sailum! SAILUM!? Sailum please!" He rested his head on her chest. "Don't leave me..." He whispered, more tears flowing down his face. He kissed her cold lips, pulling her closer to him. He hadn't realized it, but he was in love with Sailum.

Now she was gone, right when he realized his feelings. "I.. Love you too..."

The next day...

Antauri parked in front of a gravestone. He got out of his car and placed a bouquet of roses and carnations in front of the stone.

_Sailum F. Ramos_

_1990-2014_

_ A great_ _friend to all, shall always be remembered._

**So, I hope you liked this... I actually cried a little... Plz review! **


	2. Add on :3

**Heeeey! So I figured I'd write an OOC alternate ending thing. This is NOT Antauri. It is OOC Antauri. So please, do not say "he's outta character." **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot thingy**. **Blah. End** **of story. QUIT STARIN AT MEH! XD**

Antauri entered the bar, and sat on a nearby stool. He started to come here after Sailum passed, getting drunk almost every night. His team said he needed to stop, but he didn't listen.

Sure, Twili could relate remotely, but her or the team didn't lose the love of their life forever. Sure, Sparx was turned evil and Nova "lost" him, but that wasn't forever. He'd still be alive.

The bartender, familiar with Antauri now regularly coming here, handed him some booze. Antauri gulped it down, and ordered another one. Then another. And another. And another, and another, and another.

The twenty-five year old was now drunk out of his mind, still asking for more.

"Man, I think you've had enough." Antauri frowned, but headed the bartender's words. He didn't want to die this way.

Antauri drunkly wandered into the forest, and found the area of Sailum's death.

He grabbed the bloodstained ax that he pulled out of Sailum and braced himself. This was going to hurt, but not as badly as losing the love of his life. He swung the ax as hard as he could (which was pretty hard), and impaled his chest with the blade. He fell to his knees, and pulled out the ax.

As he felt the blood rush out of his body, he smiled tipsily.

"I'll be with you soon, Sailum..." He slurred, as he fell to the ground and shut his blue eyes, letting death take him to be with his Sailum.

Later that night...

The team had recently discovered Antauri's lifeless body. They all knew if Sailum's crush on the second in command, and Antauri's crush on Sailum that he never knew of.

The next day, Antauri's funeral was held. Flowers were sat by Sailum and Antauri's graves. But now, they were happy. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

_Antauri_

_1989-2014_

_Member of the Hyper Force and one_ _of the purest of hearts. Never to be forgotten_.

**So, I hope you all liked this add on! Even though it was sad :P**

**Now, was this just a distraction because I haven't been updating lately? Maybe (•^•)**


End file.
